Mislead Boxer to the Love Ring!
by Neospice12
Summary: Summary: Contest Entry #1, Theme #2, Solo, 10.9.2011, Ryohei has a crush on a girl and is unsure of how to tell her his feelings. Read as his friends try to help him for the better or for the worse? 8633, Ryohei x Haru.


Theme #2= Corny Love

Coupling= Haru x Ryohei

This is my entry to the Haru x anyone contest, and I thought that working with theme 2 sounded pretty fun so I thought that I would give it a try. I'm not sure if it's any good, but I did try my very best on it. I do hope that people that read this and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Misled Boxer to The Love Ring<strong>

"Just a few more meters… just a few more… YES! I've ran 15 miles!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs and he dropped to the ground panting a bit tiredly and then he resumed by stretching out his body to make sure he wouldn't pull anything later.

Behind him he heard some other people dropping to the ground.

"He/huff/ finally…/huff, painful wheeze/ stopped!" Gokudera spoke out painfully.

It wasn't just Gokudera who was there, Tsuna, Dino, and Yamamoto, who was carrying Lambo, and Reborn were on the ground tiredly.

Tsuna was sprawled out onto the ground clutching onto his chest with his hand. He hadn't ran that much since he was being chased around by a big and scary dog.

All of their lungs were on fire! Oh gosh how could he do this to them?

"Ryohei, is something wrong with you? You've been a bit more energetic than normal. It's a bit odd. What is up with you?" Reborn questioned.

Ryohei didn't say anything and just stared at them all, looking a bit nervous.

His face just got a bit redder and perhaps he just started to sweat a little more just now?

Dino smiled knowingly at the flustered sun guardian.

"You… think you are in love don't you? You just don't know how to handle it so you're running to take your mind off of things." Dino said making Ryohei flinch.

Ryohei hopped up off the ground and made to dash off again but Yamamoto and Gokudera both tackled him down to the ground.

"Stop it! Let me go! I need to work off the energy to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

Dino and Reborn just snorted at Ryohei's embarrassment.

Dino and Reborn both patted Ryohe's shoulder lightly.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you use a pick-up line you could probably win her heart over." Reborn said.

Ryohei stopped struggling and looked at Reborn and Dino.

"Really? Like… what do I say?" Ryohei asked.

"Made the right choice asking us about it. We Italians are great at pick up lines." Dino said with a smile.

Reborn pulled out some paper and a pencil. "I suppose everyone that feels like it can write a pick up line on this piece of paper." Reborn said.

Dino took the paper first and wrote something down on it, and then Reborn wrote something down as well.

"Ne ne! What are we doing?" Lambo looked at the list with confusion. "A list of pick up lines? Can't you just draw a line and pick it up?" Lambo asked.

Reborn kicked him for his stupidity.

He called himself an Italian, for shame.

"They are lines that help girls like you." Reborn huffed.

Lambo was about to cry and lash out at Reborn when he figured out what Reborn meant by a pickup line and he got excited.

"I know one! I know one! It's a good one!" Lambo said excitedly taking the paper and writing down something on it.

Dino and Reborn looked at what he wrote and they both chuckled.

"I remember using that at least once before I think." Dino said.

Reborn nodded in agreement. It looked like Lambo wasn't a complete failure of an Italian after all.

"It's a pick up line that one can use as an amateur." Reborn said.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were also looking at the paper curiously.

They both racked their heads for something to use and were debating on whether or not their help would even be needed.

Gokudera snapped his fingers, having thought of one.

He took the paper and jotted down his own little phrase.

Dino and Reborn looked over his shoulder and chuckled. It was very much like him.

Yamamoto took the paper next with a smile, "I saw this one in a drama once and it worked fine for him." Yamamoto said jotting down his pick up line as well.

Soon everyone stared at the only one in the group that hadn't put in his own input yet.

Tsuna stood there twitching under everyone's expecting gaze unsure of what to say or write down. Sure he had a bit of Italian in him so he should be good at this but he was 'dame-Tsuna'! It wasn't like he could do much.

He really did wish to help Ryohei though since he was always so nice to him and he always looked out for him like he were his actual older brother.

Tsuna thought long and hard about it and recalled something his father told him when he was younger.

"This… is a line that my father used on my mother…" Tsuna nervously announced, writing it down on the piece of paper.

Curiously everyone else looked at the line.

"Hm… not bad." Reborn said pretty impressed with the pickup line that Tsuna's father used on Nana. It seemed like a line that would work rather well on women.

Ryohei was looking at the piece of paper wondering if he had the guts to even say these in front of Haru.

Just the mere thought of saying them to her made his throat go dry.

"AAHH! This is stressing to the EXTREME! I can't do it!" Ryohei shouted and he ran off full speed, running away so quickly that no one really had the energy or motivation to really go and run after him again.

This is when everyone decided to split off from one another.

"Well I suppose, we'll know how things turn out later on then." Yamamoto shrugged with a happy smile.

Everyone else agreed and walked away.

Dino and Reborn were still curious though and thought that perhaps they should continue to watch over him?

This was going to be an interesting little confession indeed and they didn't want to miss it.

Ryohei was running around trying to get his mind off of his embarrassment of not knowing just how he wanted to confess to Haru, his sister's best friend.

He didn't want to mess things up and have her feel too awkward around him and have it affect their relationship.

Though, he still wanted to tell her how he felt so he wouldn't feel any regret. He usually wasn't like this to hesitate, but this was his sister he's thinking about.

AHH! This was just so troublesome! Why did things have to be so complicated!

Ryohei stopped running to start messing with his hair in aggravation.

He only thought about boxing up until now so thinking this much just hurt his head and was definitely not like him.

"Kyoko's nii-san? It is! It's very nice to see you today, Ryohei-san." Haru smiled at Ryohei brightly.

Ryohei stared at the brightly smiling girl looking at him.

Ryohei was looking at everything but her, his eyes just moving about nervously not sure about what to say to the girl that he was just fretting over.

Should he say something to her? Should he just let her pass?

What should he do!

Haru noticed that he was looking elsewhere and not at her, wondering what this could mean.

"If… you want for me to go away, I can-desu, I didn't want to interrupt you." Haru said pouting a little bit in disappointment thinking that he didn't want to talk to her.

Ryohei shook his hands in front of him violently.

"N-no! It's not that… um… well you see…" Ryohei rubbed the back of his hand wondering what to tell her.

He then remembered the piece of paper that everyone helped write on.

He un-crumpled it in his hand and read it over.

"Um… You know, I've been having a bad day today and I always feel better if a pretty girl smiles at me, so will you smile for me?"

What is this? This is so corny!

Was he really saying this? It was so not something he would say. He felt… like such a pimp.

Haru just giggled, her light, feathery laugh that he loved to hear at any moment of the day.

"That is really cute-desu. Haru thanks you for the compliment then." Haru giggled.

Maybe this was working?

Ryohei started to feel a bit more confident about this list, maybe he should give it a try?

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't-desu."

"Would you like one?"

Haru stared at him skeptically before she nodded her head.

"Well if you ever want a man call me."

Haru stared at him with a blank look.

"You are still a child though-desu. You aren't that much older than me." Haru said wondering if he was calling her a child now.

Damn, well that failed.

Let's try the next one.

Ryohei read over the next one before he read it to her.

Haru noticed that he was reading off from the list and she was wondering just what this list was for.

"I like sweet things, and I see something sweet, give it to me?" He asked.

Wow, only Lambo would use a line with sweets.

Haru looked at her hand that was holding her cake for 'Haru Appreciation Day'.

"Ah… as much as Haru likes to share you can't have it all-desu. You can have a slice if you want." Haru said.

Ugh, that horribly backfired on him.

Either he wasn't presenting these lines correctly, or she was just that dense to not understand the point.

Tako-head was pretty smart wasn't he?

Perhaps his line would work?

Though… he had this feeling that… it was going to backfire horribly given how serious Haru usually was.

"You're father must've been an alien, since you are otherworldly." He said.

Haru gasped loudly, looking rather appalled by this statement.

Her hands balled up in fists and her face was red with anger.

"Ha- hahi! Haru's father is NOT an alien-desu! That was so rude!" Haru vented, clearly not getting the point of the pick-up line.

Ryohei fumbled with the list, going for the next one on the list.

"Aside from that, how are you today?" He asked.

Haru begrudgingly answered his question, "I'm fine-desu."

Ryohei blilnked, not really understanding this but he said it anyways.

"You definitely are."

Haru and Ryohei just stood there silently staring at each other.

Haru had this bored look on her face, which was laced with a certain look of annoyance.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are making fun of me-desu? Of course I'm fine if I say that I am." Haru mumbled.

Ryohei started to ruffle his hair out of annoyance, going for the last one on his list.

'Sawada, I hope this works. This is my last hope.' Ryohei thought to himself.

Before Haru had a mind of leaving him angrily, he went to read the next line.

Ryohei took a deep breath, and read the line that Tsuna gave him from his father:

"While Shakespeare would have written entire stanzas about you, I could write an entire novel."

Haru seemed to be rather flattered about this.

Suppose a lot of girls would like to have books written about them?

Just maybe?

"Haru isn't too sure what you are trying to say to her-desu. Are you insulting Haru or complimenting Haru?" She asked him.

Ryohei sighed and he shook his head crumpling up the paper and he stuffed it into his pocket.

"It really isn't like me to have to rely on others. I'm just going to go right out and say it." He said looking at Haru's expecting eyes and he felt his throat go dry.

His breath was caught and he wasn't able to open up his mouth to say something.

Haru, being a bit impatient was just looking around boredly wondering if she should try to escape from this situation right now.

"I…Alright, Haru, I just wanted to tell you that even if you are my sister's best friend, I can just forget about how I feel. I think… that I like you… in a more… uh… well you know a like-like sort of a way." Ryohei said not looking at her at all again, looking around not wanting to see her shocked expression.

Haru stared at him waiting for him to look at her.

After a long silence, Ryohei mustered up the courage to look at her smiling at him.

"So that's what this was all about?" Haru giggled. "Well then, I'll return your feelings." Haru giggled.

Ryohei stood there flabbergasted.

Did he really hear her right?

He had perfect hearing so he couldn't have heard it wrong, but there was a first for everything wasn't there?

"Really? Do you mean that?" Ryohei questioned her.

Haru huffed, tapping her foot against the ground.

"Haru doesn't joke about these things. You should've just told Haru outright how you felt-desu. She thought t hat you were teasing her the whole time. Did someone tell you to say all of those things?" She asked him.

Ryohei thought back to the list and all of the people that wrote down on the list.

He nodded his head, pulling out the list and Haru looked over it, giggling little bit.

"You had people write down pick-up lines for you? I think I can guess who wrote some of these lines. Though, did you write one on here?" She asked.

Ryohei shook his head.

"I did have one in mind though." He said.

Haru brightened up hopping down on her feet excitedly.

"Tell me what it was~" She asked him.

Ryohei shook his head definitely not wanting to tell her about what his was. It would be embarrassing and she was sure to laugh at him.

Haru pouted, really wanting to know what it was now since he was denying her the pleasure of knowing what it was and she continued to badger him.

Meanwhile, Reborn smiled at this scene he saw before him. Finally Ryohei seemed to have learned the lesson that they were trying to have him learn. "He finally gets it, love has no manual or easy short cuts, the only thing you need is sincerity."

Dino, standing right beside the tree Reborn was sitting up at and he nodded his head. He was watching over Ryohei along with Reborn, both being worried about the young sun guardian. He was worried that things wouldn't go well and cause tension to eventually cause the family to break apart.

Of course that would not be good for the Mafia world.

"Though some pick up lines work for me though" Dino argued.

Reborn smirked, jumping down from the tree branch that he was standing on, landing with ease.

Reborn looked back at the two young teens thinking back to his own adolescence. He was one suave kid who was just too irresistible just about everyone wanted him. He even oozed out charisma as he is now. He was bound to be cool when he was younger as well.

"We both are a different case. It only works with those with looks and charisma which both of us have. We're irresistible." Reborn said.

Dino nodded his head in agreement, until a thought passed through his mind.

"Wait, Reborn? You use pick up lines and they work for you? You are a baby though." Dino questioned him and the truth behind his words.

Reborn snorted and he shook his head, shrugging his little shoulders that held a lot of power and responsibilities on them.

Reborn looked up at Dino with the same mischievous smirk that he was known for before scaring or confusing the living snot out of anyone. "I'm sure I've had more women than you. The student can never fully surpass the teacher."

Before really waiting to see Dino's reaction to this, Reborn walked away silently without another word.

Dino shook his head to get rid of the words echoing in his head and he continued to watch the two little teens with a smile on his face.

"Will you please tell me what yours was-desu?" Haru asked him again really curious as to what he'd think of.

Ryohei was hell-bent on telling her a while ago, but he was starting to lose his motivation of keeping up with the idea.

She was just too cute with the way she smiled at him that he could feel the cute look of hers pulling him in closer to what she wanted.

Ryohei shook his head and he sighed.

"Is it just the sun shining too brightly or was that you smiling?"

Haru stifled a little giggle which evolved into a hearty laugh.

Haru found that to be so cute but yet so unbearably corny as well.

Oh my gosh! Sun? Like his element? Also- oh gosh she was dying.

Haru was staring to tear up and she held onto her stomach that was aching from the pain of her laughter.

"T-that was so cute-desu. Oh my, I've never heard of anyone saying that." Haru said, wiping a tear from her eye, having calmed down from her laughter.

Ryohei frowned a little bit, blushing in embarrassment at how it made her laugh that hard. He rubbed the back of his head, kicking his leg back and forth.

"At least I didn't use a different one like 'I thought I saw an angel falling down from the sky, and went to save her and then you fell into my arms and it was true love at first sight.'[1]" Ryohei said in his defense.

Haru tried so hard just not to laugh from that.

She couldn't contain her laughter for any laughter and she burst out laughing again.

"HAHAHA! Oh-oh my gosh-desu! S-stop it! Haru will die of laughter-desu!" Haru laughed, just about dying from how funny this was.

Now, the pickup lines WERE cute, she would not deny that.

They probably would work on people… but… this was Ryohei we were talking about.

He didn't seem like the type to rely on pickup lines, much less say them with the most serious face he could muster and not make himself look like a fool.

He was just so funny and cute, Haru could tell she was in for an amusing relationship.

* * *

><p>[1]= I don't know I just find this to be pretty corny. Isn't it a REALLY cute corny though? LOLOL I find it so amusing. I found a lot of these lines on a few sites and decided to use them. There are some really crazy ones out there. XD<p>

What is the corniest line you've heard?

[…]

If you didn't know already, this is not an actual contest that I'm entering into. This is my own contest, and this is just an example that I wrote for theme 2.

This is how I would like for the contest entries to be submitted. The summary should be in the format I used and if you could have the same beginning info as I did that would be nice.

It would be much easier on the judges. 8)

Hope you enjoyed it!

I also hope to see that people want to join my contest! I want to help promote the Haru love everywhere~

Details are in my forum so go and check it out if you dare.

Hope ya liked it. ^^


End file.
